Talk:Exhaustion
Exhaustion and the Elementalist Character Your site states "Dying or changing zones will remove all exhaustion. The only other method is the natural regeneration of 1 maximum energy per 3 seconds." When talking about exhaustion on the elementalist character. I have noticed that dying and reviving at a rez portal does not remove exhaustion. Your total does not change after you die but for 1/3sec regeneration. Is this somthing your site has wrong or is my Elementalist not behaving properly? Thanks, John. :Yeah, it was wrong. Zoning and waiting are the only ways. --Fyren 17:02, 7 December 2005 (UTC) Revert Note: Glyph of Energy stops the next spell from causing exhaustion. Glyph of Lesser Energy doesn't. --Qian Khan 09:45, 3 January 2006 (UTC) chapter 2 mesmer power! Mesmers are going to get a short-recharge hex that works like crystal haze! Not sure how useful for PvP (2 sec casting time, even using high fast-casting is not hard to interrupt), but all those Lv28 PvE monk bosses are going to die so hard! Finally a more elegant solution than echo-blackout. -PanSola 05:34, 10 January 2006 (UTC) :There was always a more elegant solution.. Power Block. :) --Karlos 06:40, 10 January 2006 (UTC) ::Takes some luck for me to hit that Orison of Healing ~_~", so I generally use Echo as my elite ::: I just tend to spam Diversion on healers. But then, my connection is laggy enough for me to not want to rely on Power Block. --JoDiamonds 08:34, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Calculation How does exhaustion work? Is it related to the energy cost of the spell or is it always the same amount? Is there some kind of formula to figure out how much exhaustion each spell do? :Read the first paragraph of "Effect" section. I think that is wrong, unless i am just totally ignorant of my energy. I find the exhaustion is related to the cost of the skill. I am not 100% sure but this is my personal exierence. It may cap at 10, for example if u use EQ or MS, but when i use Obsidian flame I am pretty sur ethe exhaustion is only 5. So unless it has cahnge din the last 2 weeks ignore what i say. ::all exhaustion is always 10, meteor shower and shock both cause 10 exhaustion. go the the isle of the nameless and cast a skill against the armors--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:17, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Exhaustion Bug My friend and I have discovered a bug with exhaustion where if you are heavily exhausted, die and are resurrected, then use another skill that causes exhaustion, much of your exhaustion disappears. We have been exploiting this in alliance battles, where you are always resurrected quickly, with repeated uses of Ether Prodigy. Anyone else care to test this?--roofle 17:37, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Exaustion goes away on death - I think this is intended and the bug is that the energy bar does not properly update to reflect this. --Mysterial 16:27, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Question I have a quick question about exhaution. I read you gain the energy back at 1 per 3 seconds but would a energy giving skill power through exhaustion, or would it stop at the exhastion point. If so Second Wind woudl be an amazing skill.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Devil17 (talk • ) 17:06, 8 August 2006 (CDT). ::it stops at the exhaustion point. anything above the exhaustion point is totally useless and cannot store energy. energy gaining spells like Blood Ritual and Blood is Power cannot diffuse exhaustion --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:14, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, remember to treat exhaustion as a new energy maximum level. You obviously can't have more energy than your maximum.--Vortexsam 17:15, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Second wind Should second wind be added to things that involve exaustion in other ways? Blade 07:34, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :No, since as a source of exhaustion it's caused by yourself. --Fyren 15:02, 12 September 2006 (CDT) the skill shock expertise reduces the energy cost -but not exhaustion from shock(a non-spell skill) :/ Failure? If a spell that causes exhaustion fails (from mark of subversion, Shame, etc.) do you get exhaustion? (Ocelot never 19:46, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) exhaustion always occurs at the beginning of casting a spell- so you are still exhausted even if the spell fails, or you abort it. (except for the exhaustion of exhausting assault-which is caused by the interrupt) Hidden Energy -if you use a skill to gain energy above exhaustion(not regeneration) the energy is not actually lost unless you use another skill requiring energy (this is most notable with the second wind) -this allows you to abuse it by maintaining huge amounts of enchantments through the second wind (basically more abusable with ele primary, using energy storage and such to get the most exhaustion) -o test this, get an ele primary pvp character with energy boon or the second wind(both require factions) as well as a monk/assasin spell(s) you can maintain on 4 allies (mending is good-only requires a party of 4) maintain the 4 echantments, but make sure you have at least 5 energy cast energy boon or second wind untill your energy says it maxes out on your exhaustion allow your exhaustion to regenerate and watch your energy increase with it, with no pips of energy regeneration. voila-proof that the energy is not lost i was able to find this way, that the maximum number of enchantments you can maintain is enough to put your energy at -10 degeneration (max of 14 enchantments just using an ele primary with maxed out energy, mending, the second wind, and glyph of lesser energy) PvP Primer talk on Exhaustion Let me Quote: "For each point of Energy spent while casting an Exhausting spell, you gain 1 Exhaustion, which lowers your maximum available Energy by the same amount. For example, casting a 5 Energy Exhaustion spell lowers your maximum Energy by 5." Our information states, that Exhaustion always occurs in amounts of 10 energy, regardless of the spells cost. Is the premier wrong? Are we wrong? Is the game wrong? Is this a foresight of a change? Research please... — Poki#3 , 14:30, 21 February 2007 (CST) :The article is simply wrong... I've noticed other inaccuracies in the past, but not so glaring. Clearly Meteor Shower doesn't slap you with 25 points of exhaustion.--Fourth Horseman 15:26, 21 February 2007 (CST) Condition Why didnt they make exaustion a condition? Because it fits the category well and could also add it to the Isle of the Nameless and make a portion of your energy bar turn gray like the update for the health bar with deep wound, jsut a thought. - Chrisworld 23:52, 5 April 2007 (CDT)